


A Sundown Mistake

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [93]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Noir, Cigarettes, Corpses, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Remus and Thomas happen upon a victim of a killer they had come to know well. Both of them hope they will catch the killer soon.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A Sundown Mistake

Lighting a cigarette, Remus stood above the corpse of the latest victim of the Sundown killer. Remus breathed in the familiar fumes of nicotine and blew a steady stream of smoke out in pondering thought.

“You think we’ll find him soon?” A voice said behind him.

Remus wasn’t perturbed though, turning to face his adoptive brother Thomas, who was smoking his own cigarette. It was only when he saw Thomas smoking his own cigarette that he saw their father in how they both held and smoked their cigarettes.

However, the assessment didn’t cause him to pause too long, just long enough to take another puff.

“He can’t keep hidden forever. One day he’s going to slip up during one of his kills and when he does, we’ll be there, right?”

Thomas snorted, stepping over to look at the corpse with Remus, shutting the chrome car door behind him with a thunk.

“Alright _Weisenheimer,_ I’ll be right there with you if you’re the one who throws him in the hoosegow.”

Patting Thomas on the shoulder, Remus smirked.

“It’ll be duck soup, _hawkshaw_.”

Thomas raised his eyebrow at Remus as he knelt down by the corpse, analyzing it as he blew a stream of smoke out.

“I bet it’ll be killer when we do catch this rat.” Remus’s smirk grew as Thomas glared up at him.

“I don’t think it’ll be that easy, we’ll have to put out a dragnet… at least...” Thomas trailed off, but Remus wasn’t paying attention to what he was saying anymore anyway.

Remus looked down the alley where the shiny cars were glittering in the sun as they passed, the signs of the stores behind them glistening in the noonday sun as if they were lit up with tiny light bulbs.

“-emus. Fucking goop!” Thomas’s voice suddenly cut in.

Remus jumped at the swear. Thomas was always the goody two shoes, so if he swore at someone, something was truly serious.

“Whoa what is it-?” Remus whipped around, his cigarette falling out of his mouth when he saw what Thomas was trying to get his attention for.

The victim, who had been laying facedown like all the other bodies, was now laying on his side. Thomas would never move a corpse so early into the investigation, so there was only one reason the corpse could’ve moved.

It was not actually a corpse.

Maybe… this would be duck soup.

Against all odds, a Sundown killer victim had survived.


End file.
